The present invention relates to a mechanical device for opening oysters, i.e. a device for “shucking” oysters. Traditionally, oyster shucking is a manual endeavor requiring the use of a thin bladed device. The user holds an oyster in one hand and uses the blade with the other hand to pry open the oyster. Besides being inherently dangerous due to the risk of the blade slipping from the oyster and into the user's hand, the process is slow. Even the most experienced person at oyster shucking can only open so many oysters over a period of time. Safety considerations notwithstanding, commercial establishments that serve oysters are desirous of devices and/or methods for shucking oysters that increase the rate at which oysters may be opened. Simply put, the faster a person can pry open oysters, the more profitable the commercial establishment stands to be.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is an oyster opening device, i.e. an oyster shucking device, that is safe to use and provides for quick and efficient opening of oysters.